Nick Jonas Oneshot for QueenQuizilla22
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: Heyy this is my first one-shot request and i worked really hard on it! It was fun! Enjoy Penny!


"Penny!" mom called up the stairs, "Are you ready to leave?" "Yep, I'll be right down!" I was so excited to go to my first concert and better yet, it was a Jonas Brothers' concert on my sixteenth birthday! I ran down the stairs dressed in a jean skirt, Jonas tee and converse with my auburn hair in a cute curled side pony. I snatched my bag and a spring jacket, in case it was chilly and got in the car.

Mom dropped me off in front of the arena. It was now three and the concert was at six. I was so happy I have VIP passes, so I can go to the sound check party. I ran into the arena and handed the security guard my ticket. I knew I was early, but I wanted to be, you never know who you will run into, *cough* Jonas Brothers *cough*. I found my seats and put my jacket and sling backpack on the chair, "Anyone with the VIP Sound-check party tickets, please report to the west wing." the voice over the intercom announced. I followed the signs for the west wing, but I was never good with directions. I looked at the map in my hands again, "Oh! I'm sorry" I said after bumping into someone, I look up and realize who I just 'walked' into, Nick Jonas! "Are you alright?" he helps me up. ""Yes and I wasn't paying attention so it was fully my fault…" I try to convince him. "No, it was my fault; I was in a hurry to get to the dressing room…" He goes on. "I'm Penny and its fine, no harm, no foul." I smile holding out my hand. "I'm Nick but I think by the looks of your shirt, you know already," He chuckles, "So did you get great seats?" "Actually yes, my mom bought me tickets once they went on sale…it was my sixteenth birthday present." I explain. "That's great! When was your birthday?" he asked. "Today" I smile. "Well then," he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a backstage pass, "Happy 16th Birthday!" "Wow! Thank you so much!" I get excited and hug him and surprisingly he hugs back. "Last call for sound check party, come to the west wing." the announcer announces. "Well I got to go, break a leg!" I smile. "Wait, let me at least tell you where it is, cause I believe you were lost, young lady…" he chuckles, "Go strait ahead, downstairs and make a right, got it?" he tells me. "Yep, thanks" I smile and leave.

I follow Nick's directions and I finally reach a large crowd of teenage girls waiting in line to get into the sound check party. We all file in and find some seats. I was of course in the back because of the whole 'getting lost' thing, but it was defiantly worth it to meet Nick. The boys come on and I noticed Nick looking around for something, or 'someone'. Everyone was screaming their names, so I figured why not? "Nick!" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing him to look my way and smile, at me! They played a few songs and played musical chairs, and some random games with a group of girls. Then they had to leave to change a get changed for the concert.

The concert was amazing, I could have sworn Nick was starring at me the whole time, but he could have been looking at anyone. They did an amazing job and I couldn't wait to go back stage. After the concert and most of the people left, I found my way back stage. I showed Big Rob my pass and told him my name, and he smirked? He told me to follow him and to wait in the lounge room. I wandered around the room when I heard, "Penny!" and sure enough I was tackled into a hug by, the one and only Nick Jonas. "You guys did an amazing job!" I told him. Joe and Kevin walked into the room while Nick had me lifted in the air, "So, you must be The Penny, we heard so much about!" Joe said embarrassing Nick. "No they haven't" Nick cut in eyeing them. "You were all he talked about the whole break time." Kevin added. I blushed. Nick gave them a 'go away look' and they left. "Sorry about them, their quite immature for their age" he defended. "So were you talking about me?" I asked kind of flirty by putting my arms around his neck. "You could say that…" he blushed. "Well, I was thinking about you the whole time…if that makes you less embarrassed." I told him. "I'm not embarrassed" he defended. I rolled my eyes, 'ha, boys' I said to myself. "You don't believe me?" he asked. I shock my head, "Nope." He smirked. His lips attached to mine and fireworks went off in my mind. We pulled away eventually, "So, pizza?" he asked. "That sounds great." I said as we walked hand-in-hand out the door.


End file.
